The present invention relates to an electrical connector to be connected to a flat conductive member.
A flat conductive member includes a flexible print circuit board (FPC), a flat cable, and the likes. In many cases, such a flat conductive member is connected to an electrical connector attached to a circuit board.
In the flat conductive member, a reinforcing sheet is attached to a surface thereof opposite to a connecting portion to be connected to a connector at a distal end portion of the flat conductive member. An engaging step portion such as an ear portion and a cut recess portion is disposed on both side edges of the reinforcing sheet, thereby preventing the flat conductive member from coming off from the connector more effectively.
Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a connector having a housing with a receptacle space for receiving a flat conductive member. A protruding portion is disposed in the receptacle space on both side edges in a direction that terminals are arranged. The protruding portion is integrated with the housing as part of the housing. When a connecting portion of the flat conductive member is inserted into the receptacle space by a specific distance, the protruding portion engages an ear portion protruding from a side edge of the flat conductive member.
In use, the connecting portion of the flat conductive member is inserted frontward into the receptacle space. The ear portion moves over the protruding portion, and the connecting portion of the flat conductive member enters the receptacle space, so that the connecting portion is situated over a contact portion of the terminals arranged in the receptacle space. At the position, a backside surface of the ear portion faces a front surface of the protruding portion. Accordingly, when the flat conductive member is inadvertently pulled in a pullout direction, the ear portion engages the protruding portion along the same direction, thereby preventing the flat conductive member from pulling out. In the connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1, a movable pressing portion is provided for strongly pressing the flat conductive member against the contact portion of the terminals.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-116495
In the electrical connector, the flat conductive member is integrated with fine conductive members arranged in a flexible band shape with a fine pitch. Correspondingly, the terminals are arranged with a fine pitch. Accordingly, the connector has a small size in the direction that the terminals are arranged.
In the connector disclosed Patent Reference 1, the protruding portion for engaging the ear portion of the flat conductive member is integrated with the housing. That is, the protruding portion is formed of a material same as that of the housing. Accordingly, the protruding portion needs to have a sufficient size in order to withstand a pullout force when the flat conductive member is inadvertently pulled out. The protruding portion is disposed adjacent to the side edge of the flat conductive member. Accordingly, when the size of the protruding portion increases, the size of the connector increases by the inclement in the direction that the terminal are arranged, thereby making it difficult to reduce the size in the direction.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector for connecting a flat conductive member. In the present invention, the electrical connector has a small size and easy to produce.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.